Saved from Slavery
by onlywearsdresses1991
Summary: When Dan's roommate moves out Dan finds it hard to live alone. Little does he know that his decision to buy a slave, Phil Lester, will change his life forever. But can Dan truly rescue Phil when Phil has been abused and sold as a sex slave for so long? And what happens when Dan finds himself falling in love? Trigger warnings: mention of rape, slavery, and physical/sexual abuse
1. Chapter 1

Dan was lying down on the floor, face first, and although this was a position that he was entirely too used, he had never struggled with his current problem before. He wasn't really having an existential crisis, he was just having a moral debate that had been going on inside of his head for a month.

See, Dan's roommate, Chad, decided to move out last month. His roommate couldn't deal with the "particulars" of living with Dan anymore-the way that Dan would sometimes wake Chad up, because Dan was pacing at five o'clock in the morning, the way he talked to himself, how he'd be really loud because he was making Youtube videos at various odd hours during the day, and how often Chad would find him laying on the floor. Chad came home one day to find Dan dressed up like Becky and Chad had paid his rent and left their shared apartment the very next day.

Dan could easily pay their shared rent by himself, heck Dan's Youtube career was going so well that Dan could move to a much larger flat. Dan didn't want to move, he liked his little flat. Dan just couldn't stand living on his own anymore. He was a mess, especially with no one else around who he had to keep his flat tidy for, and he got so lonely, especially late at night. Dan didn't want to find a new roommate online-he knew how well that had worked out with Chad, and all of his friends were happily living with other people.

Louise had offered the most interesting suggestion, a few weeks ago, when Dan was whining about it to her. She said that Dan should get a slave. This had become a popular thing to do among kind-hearted upper and middle class British people. They would buy slaves saving them from a life of cruel masters and sexual servitude. In exchange, the slaves would cook and clean for their new owners. Dan had even met Louise's slave, Maria, a few times. Louise got Maria when she needed someone to watch after Louise's baby while she mad videos. Maria was a sweet, shy girl who liked Louise very much. Nowadays, they seemed to have more of a best friend relationship than that of a master and slave. Louise was always dolling her up in the latest, prettiest fashions.

Dan just wasn't sure if buying a slave was morally right. He knew what a burden free will is, but he thought it was a burden that every human deserved to have.

Yet, when he rolled over on his side and saw the ever-darkening sky he decided that he would put on his shoes and, for the seventh time in the last two weeks, stand outside the fences of the slave market. He knew he would once again be too bashful to go inside of the market, but he was sick of being stuck inside all day and maybe a walk would do him some good.

When Dan got to the market there was a much larger group standing outside of the marketplace ,then was usual for a Tuesday night. Dan walked closer to the group and saw that outside of the big black tent where slaves were sold hung a sign that said: "Newcomers welcome, if this is your first time buying a slave then you'll get up to 80% off all but our newest merchandise, free trials given inside." Dan shivered when he read it, and not just because of the chilly November night.

It wasn't the sale that caught his interest, he knew he could easily afford a used slave, it was the term that was used on the sign. When Louise first mentioned the idea to him, he had done plenty of research on the Internet.

Dan knew that the slaves were called "merchandise," and sometimes even worse names, depending on who their owners were. Still something about seeing the word so bluntly used to refer to real people hurt his heart a bit. He could guess at what the term "free trials" meant, and it was almost enough to make him walk home, but something stopped him.

Here was all of the real-life proof Dan needed that he'd be doing something good by buying a slave and allowing them to leave this hell. Dan clutched his jacket closer to his body and entered the building, not knowing if he'd actually have the balls to leave with someone.

Dan made his way through the sketchy marketplace. There were groups of people standing underneath different signs. All of the signs announced how old the "merchandise" was. There was a sign hanging over a large group of slaves that read "new merchandise, no free trials." That group of people was clearly freshly clean, well fed, and probably had never even been hit, let alone been used sexually yet.

Dan hurried through that group. Standing next to those people was a group of people who was standing under a sign that said "one previous owner, 50% off." There were small stalls with black curtains and large men standing nearby. Dan knew the large men sold the slaves. He could hear the occasional moan or slapping sound coming from the stalls. He shuttered. Although he could make an educated guess, he never wanted to know for sure what was going on inside of those stalls.

Dan started walking faster towards the end of the market, where he knew that the people with the hardest lives and the most experience were sold. He knew that's the section Louise had bought her slave, Maria, from so that's where Dan wanted to buy his slave too. Dan walked there as quickly as he could, trying to ignore how cold the unheated marketplace was and also trying to avoid the looks of silent desperation he got from the other slaves.

When Dan got to the back of the marketplace he wondered if he had someone been ditsy and wondered off to the wrong place. Sure, there was a sign that said "more than seven previous owners, 80% off, free trials," but there were only about five slaves in this section, and Dan felt like there should have been more. Then Dan gulped when he made the connection that slavery was such a harsh way of life that these might be the only slaves left who had survived more than seven previous owners. Dan knew that many slaves died every day, because they had either been malnourished to the point of starvation, beaten to the point of death, or else died of an untreated STD. Dan clenched his jaw, seeing how bad off these slaves were scared him to death, but also strengthened his resolve to being one of these slaves home with him tonight, as soon as possible.

Dan's eyes scanned the group of slaves. He saw the face of a young boy and Dan felt like he wanted to cry. The male couldn't have been any older than maybe twenty-three, and even that was a high guess. Like several of the most most discounted slaves, he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of extremely short shorts that were almost falling apart. He was shaking all over. His black hair looked like it had been cut with a pair of bad scissors, as the ends were so jagged.

He was painfully skinny, Dan could see all of the bones sticking out on the boy's torso and his cheeks were sunken in. Several bruises, cuts, and even burn marks littered the boys torso, arms, legs, and face. He had a big black eye, whip marks on his back and deep cuts on his wrists, which probably meant that his hand cuffs had been put on too tightly.

But there was something else about the teenager too. Those eyes. He was looking down, in submission most of the time, but when Dan saw those sparkling blue eyes he couldn't help but gasp. They were so stunning, they looked like huge blue pools of sadness, but Dan bet they looked even prettier when the boy smiled. Dan considered buying the boy, but he still wasn't sure. He knew that he could just wait one night and think about it, then if he was sure he could come back early tomorrow. He didn't want to impulsively buy a human. He kept thinking when he heard something that made his stomach turn upside down.

"Give him a free trial, anything he wants, even anal, and don't fuck it up this time you idiot slut," Dan heard a big gruff man order the boy with the blue eyes.

The slave looked down at his feet, Dan could tell that he was shaking.

"Y-yes master," the slave said.

His eyes didn't even look up to take a glance at the man he was supposed to please, he just slowly started walking to the stall, where Dan knew he'd be forced to do anything the man wanted. The man also walked to the stall. He was short and he had gray hair, wrinkles, and glasses. Dan felt like he was going to throw up. The young teenager was going to be forced to have sex with a man who had to be at least three times his age. The worst part was that the teenager wouldn't be getting anything from the deal. For all anyone knew this old man didn't even plan to buy the teenager, he was just there for free sex. Having sex with the teenager wouldn't even cost anything, it was a free service, offered to anyone who asked. The teenager was cheaper than a blow up toy from a sex shop.

Dan wanted to do something, anything to save this teenager with the depressed blue eyes, but before Dan could even react or ask to buy the him Dan saw the teenager fall through the air. Dan wasn't sure what he tripped on, but it looked like he just tripped on his own two feet. The teen grabbed the curtain of a different stall to try to catch his fall and revealed a man getting a blow job from a woman. The man hastily put his pants back on.

The three men all looked at the teen who was shaking on the ground, with the curtain wrapped around himself. The master looked furious, as did the old man, but the third man who was getting a blow job just looked excited. The teenager covered his face and Dan saw tears fall from his eyes. Dan's heart broke for him.

"Idiot fuck toy, I told you not to screw up this time, but of course you didn't listen," the teen's master said.

"I-I'm sorry master, I accept punishment for my actions," the teenager whimpered.

"Fifty lashings, and I get to be the one to give them," the old man said. There was a look of excitement in his eyes.

"It would hurt more if I gave them out," the teen's master said.

The teen shivered and grabbed his legs. He was crying so hard.

Dan didn't hesitate for a second longer, he stood in front of the teen hoping that his plan would work and that he wouldn't make everything worse for him by being so socially awkward.

"I would like to buy him," Dan said, trying to act brave. Dan knew that he was a horrible actor and his voice shook on the last word, but he stood his ground and stared at the teen's master.

"The old man showed the first sign of interest in the boy so he can make the first offer to buy him," the teenager's master said.

The old man looked at the teen and shrugged, it was just like Dan had expected. The old man wanted free sex, but wasn't too concerned with buying the teen himself.

"Okay," the master said, looking at Dan. "He was originally on the market for one hundred pounds, but if this is your first time buying you can have him for twenty."

The teen didn't dare look up, he just kept looking at his feet, sniffling quietly.

"Yes, it is my first time. I'll buy him." Dan said. He had no way of knowing what would come of his words, or what it would mean to have a slave, but he knew for sure that he'd never regret his words.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I kind of gave up on this story when inspiration came out of nowhere.

"What's your name?" Dan asked the boy with the sad blue eyes.

Dan had done a few bits of paperwork, paid for the teenager, and rushed to get him out of the slave market. Now, the two were standing by a corner sidewalk about to go to Dan's house. Dan had planned to just walk home, the way he had gotten there, but the teenager was much too skinny. There's no way he could make it home, let alone make it home wearing so little, without getting a horrible cold. Dan couldn't risk it.

The teenager didn't answer Dan's question, he just looked down at his shoes, leaving Dan to feel awkward. The taxi came and he quickly gave the driver his address. Phil was still shaking and crying a bit. Dan took off his jacket and give it to him.

"Oh, no, no, please master. I can't take your coat. It's much too nice for a slave like me. I'd just get it dirty. It must be worth more than I am," the teenager said.

The taxi driver gave the teen a dirty look. Most people in the area looked down on slaves, which wasn't fair. The teenager noticed the glare and hid behind his hands. Dan glared back at the driver until the driver looked away.

"Please, nothing bad is going to happen to you if you get it dirty. I just don't want you to get a cold," Dan said.

Dan offered his jacket to the boy again. The boy took it with shaking hands. It was twice his size. Once he put it on, Dan reached forward to zip it, but the teen shrunk back as if he was expecting a blow.

"Shh, I was just going to zip it for you, you don't need to be scared of me. And you never need to call me master, you can just call me Dan." Dan said.

"Oh, I am sorry Ma-um... Dan," the boy said, not once making eye contact.

"Um... what's your name?" Dan asked again. He felt so awkward, but Dan refused to call this teenager anything other than his name.

"I'm so sorry ma-Dan, you asked me that earlier but I didn't know the answer so I... I'm sorry, I'm not very smart sometimes, everyone knows it," the boy said. He sounded so defeated.

Dan felt floored.

"Y-you don't know your name?" Dan asked. The last time he felt this awkward was when his old roommate caught him dressed like Becky.

"I-it's Phil, Phil Lester, but none of my previous masters have ever called me that. They use names like...," Phil shivered and trailed off. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to call me so I didn't know the answer, I'm sorry. I'm weird like that, my brain doesn't always work the right way and I don't always know how to please my masters. But if you teach me, I will learn."

Dan wanted to cry. He couldn't imanige never being called by his name, or having people think there's something wrong with him just because you can't always think of ways to please people around you, or being called weird as an insult. Dan thought that being weird was awesome. He truly hoped that Phil was weird.

"Phil Lester is a lovely name," Dan said.

Phil looked up at Dan and there was a brief trace of a smile on his lips. Dan wanted to gasp when he saw those stunning blue eyes. He paid the taxi driver, and they got out of the taxi together. He shivered. The night was getting colder and colder. He started making his way up the stairs to his flat and Phil followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil's Point of View

I follow my mast-um Dan up to what must be his apartment. I'm not really comfortable with using his name. I don't deserve to call masters by their names and I'm not sure why Dan asked me to do it. Is this a trick that he's going to punish me for later? Is is a prelude to some kind of weird sex that I'm not used to? I start shaking again, even with his jacket wrapped tightly around my arms. My jacket will be taken off soon and I'll have to please my new master. I like how he called me by my name though. It's much better than being called stupid or slut or some other name that would just make me cry. Master opens the door and lets me inside of his flat. As soon as we get in I kneel on my knees.

"Um... what are you doing Phil?" He asks.

I start shaking harder. I don't understand.

"M-master, don't you want me to... I wasn't sure if... aren't I supposed to knell in front of you whenever we enter the house, that's what my other-I mean my old master wanted," I say, furiously blinking back tears.

"No, no Phil of course, I don't want you to," Master says.

"I'm sorry sir-I mean master-I mean, Dan," I say Master's name so quietly that he can't hear me. I hope I won't be punished too badly for calling him master when he asked me not to.

"It's okay, hey why don't we get you into a nice hot bath, then we can order pizza to celebrate and play video games," master says.

I tense when he says he wants to play video games. Please, anything but that. Still, I don't say anything. It's not my place to protest. I take a second to look around the house. There are a few pictures of my master and several posters of cartoon and anime characters that I don't recognize. Most of the furniture is black. Something about this flat seems lonely and empty. It's messy and I know I'll be asked to clean it soon.

I stop when I see a lion stuffed animal on Dan's TV stand. I smile at it. When I was younger, I was taken away from my family and sold to my cruelest master. That's when things started getting really hard. When I was being hurt I used to pretend that I was part of a pack and lions were protecting me. I haven't thought about that in years, but seeing the stuffed animal brings back that old familiar safe feeling.

"Do you like my lion, Phil?" Master asks.

My heart pounds in my chest. I can't think of anything to say so I stay quiet.

"It's okay if you do, look I'll give it to you," he tells me.

He grabs the lion, at first I flinch back and close my eyes, thinking that he's going to hit me. When I open them the plush animal is in my hands. I smile, without meaning to. It's so soft and cuddly. I cradle it to my chest and master rewards me with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it, Phil," he says.

I know that I'll have to do something awful to pay for this present later. Nothing is given to a slave freely. But for now I clasp it close to me, reveling in the feelings of safety it brings. I decide to name it Lion, maybe not the most original name but I like it. I also like how Da-my master keeps saying my name. He turns his back and descends into the bathroom, I follow behind while cradling Lion to my cheek.

Dan's POV:

My heart erupted into a million happy hearts as I watch Phil cuddle with the lion. It's weird that I'm already so attached to the boy, but I can't help it. Something about him is just so innocent and wholesome. His hands are still shaking and I want to find some way to tell him that everything is okay. I want to tell him that I'd never hurt him, but why would he believe me after everything he's been through. Maybe taking a warm bath will help stop the tremors that are shaking his body.

"Um... Phil, do you want to name the lion?" I say. I feel silly, but maybe such a lighthearted question will help him relax.

Phil doesn't say anything, I've noticed that he tends to freeze up when he's worried that he'll answer the question wrong.

"Now this isn't one of those silly questions that you can answer right or wrong. And it's okay if you don't name him at all. You could name him Bilbo Swaggins and I'd congratulate you," I say, laughing at my own joke.

"Um... lion, master," Phil whispers the last part so quietly that I have to bend down to his mouth and ask him to repeat himself several times before I hear his answer.

"Oh that's great, lion is an awesome name. Very well, do you want to put lion on the sink while you take your bath." I say, bending down to turn the hot water on. Phil immediately puts the lion on the sink and I make a mental note to be sure to phrase the next thing I say as a question.

"I've noticed how cold you are and I feel like it would help if you had a nice bath with a bath bomb. Afterwards, I'll wrap you in a blanket and we can eat dinner. Feel free to say yes or no, but do you want to take a bath?" I asked.

"Master, I haven't taken a bath since I was eight," Phil says, as his eyes filled up with joy and wonder.

"Um... it's okay if you don't want to," I said. He seemed happy about the idea, but I didn't want to force him to do anything.

"No, I would love to, Dan." Phil looked down.

"Great, well, here's the cold knob and the hot knob, feel free to adjust it to however you want it, just don't make it too hot or too cold. I'll lay this robe out for when you're done, take your time though." I said, laying out the robe and showing him how to adjust the knobs.

"Oh and I can't forget the bath bomb. Why would anyone even take baths without them, am I right?" I said, with a cheeky little smile, handing Phil the raspberry flavored bath bomb. Then I left the bathroom, giving him the privacy that he'd been deprived of for so long.

I went to my room to gather an outfit for him. I frowned, when I looked in my closet. All of my clothes were twice his size, I looked in the back of my closet, hoping I'd be able to find something from when I was younger. I was still looking for a shirt when I heard a loud crash accompanied by Phil crying out in pain.

What I saw when I got to the bathroom made me want to cry. Phil was lying down, naked on the floor with one of his his shorts half off. He was sobbing and it was obvious that he tripped. I wondered what caused him to trip so often before I came to his aid.

"Phil, Phil, shhh it's okay what happened?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry master. I'm so sorry. I failed to follow your simple instructions. I accept punishment for my actions."

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I will never punish you," I said, handing him Lion, in case it would comfort him. He pulled up his pants, only with my permission, and clutched the toy like it was his lifeline.

I tried to brush some of the hair out of his eyes, but he flinched away before I could. I felt guilty, I stepped out of the room to give Phil privacy but it only ended up in him getting hurt. So far, I'm complete crap at owning a slave.

"Can I see your knees," I asked.

He complied immediately. One of them was bruised, but the other seemed okay. I got a band aid for his hurt knee, and waited for him to calm down.

"Phil, I'm going to give you a choice. We can either give up on taking your shower and try again tomorrow, I can stay here to help you, or you can try again, alone," I said.

He turned crimson and was silent for a few moments, that I felt like were the longest of my life.

"Please, mas-Dan, can you stay with me?"

My heart warmed. We'd only known each other for a few minutes and already he wanted me around.

"You want me to stay?" Was my thick-headed response.

Phil's face fell and he wiped a tear away.

"No, no, of course not master. I could never ask for help. I was just confused by your question. I accept punishment for my actions." He said, squeezing his knees and becoming even smaller.

"No, um, I would love to stay and help you," I said.

Phil must have picked up on my sincerity, because he grinned from ear to ear. I turned on the water, making sure that it wasn't too cold or too hot.

"Phil, would you mind taking off your shorts?" I asked. Phil dropped them immediately, like he had done this a million times before. My heart dropped.

Phil got in the water and gasped.

"Is it too hot? Too cold?" I asked.

"I think there's been a mistake. Dan, the water it's-it's warm."

"Of course it's warm, you spork. It's supposed to be."

"It's been so long since I've been allowed to use warm water," Phil said.

I turned the tap off and dropped the bath bomb in. Phil smiled as he watched the bubbles. Then he started playing with them. I got the sponge and started washing his hair with shampoo and water. Then I scrubbed his back.

"Why did someone do this to you?" I asked, gently washing out the deep red cuts on his back. They seem to spell a word. I read the "S" and the barely legible "L" but the other letters were too faded to read. I wanted to cry when I realized what the words must have spelled.

"I was a bad slave and I deserved to be punished," Phil said calmly, like he was reciting words he'd heard a million times before.

"What on earth could have caused someone to do this to you," I asked, having one of those moments when I'm unable to control my tongue.

"My last master liked to choke me. He choked me one day when I was deep throating him and I passed out, because I couldn't breathe. That was unacceptable, because I wasn't able to pleasure him for fifteen minutes while I was unconscious," Phil said. Then he flinched away from me, like he thought I was going to hurt him.

"That's horrible," I said, my voice breaking. I never knew how sheltered I was growing up in my middle-class British family.

"I was a very bad slave," Phil said, shrinking away from me.

"No, you're a good slave, a good person. It's not your fault that you passed out. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I deserved it." Phil shrugged.

"No, you didn't, I swear on my life that nothing like that will ever happen to you again." I said, feeling bad that I had asked him about it in the first place. It was just making him sad.

Phil just looked down and let me finish scrubbing his back and his face.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get you some clothes," I said.

I grabbed some socks and underwear for Phil. Then I went to my closet to look for clothes for him again. I grabbed my skinny jeans from a few years ago, because I'm too much of a mess to clean out my own closet. Then I got him a belt and my white shirt with kitten faces on it, from a few years ago. I hoped it would make him smile, considering how much he liked Lion. Then I got him my galaxy jumper. They make most people look pretentious, but I think mine will look really cute on Phil.

Ten minutes later, Phil was all dressed and ready for the fun night I had planned for us. He spent several minutes telling me that my clothes were too good for him, but I insisted and he caved. I was so happy that my idea to give him a bath warmed him up. He hasn't shivered since I helped him get dressed and combed his hair.

Then I wrapped him up in my black and white checkered blanket and left him on the couch with Lion, so I could order us pepperoni pizza. When I got back from ordering pizza on the phone Phil was napping on the couch, right where I left him. I smiled and took out my phone to take a picture. He was just too adorable.

I quickly sent the picture to Louise with the caption: "I got Phil at the market today. He's very kawaii."

It took less than a minute to get a response back: "I'm screaming. He's too cute! He's a bit skinny, but I bet that a few days under your loving care will clear that right up."

I went to my room and sat on my bed, not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy. He must need all of the sleep he can get.

"Yeah he's really skittish too. I have no idea what I'm doing," I texted back.

"It was like that for me at first too. You should call a doctor to come tomorrow. Make sure to ask for the complete slave check-up package. That way a professional will come and check on Phil's physical state and see if he has any STD's. They'll also run some tests to see if Phil has any emotional or mental issues. Slaves usually do." Louise texted back. She texted the number that I could call.

I got my phone ready and to call the number, glad that Louise had been through all of this and knew how to help. Before I sent the call button I got another text from Louise.

"Good luck Dan, call me if you have any questions. He's so lucky to have you."

I smiled. I really hoped so.

Thank you all so much for reading, especially after the longest hiatus ever, when everyone had every reason to stop caring about this story all together. Anyway, please review.


End file.
